Canada's Birthday
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: It's Canada's Birthday! So yeah, contains yaoi! Not for children! Hope you enjoy it!


So, hi!

Just wanted to say that I wrote another fanfiction today!

Also, I'll be in the USA for the next five or six days, so no fanfics, gomisasai!

Aaaaaaand... Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner(s)

I'm too lazy to copy/paste the name...

Aaaaaaaaand... Sadly, I do not own the characters!

Soooo, happy reading, guys!

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ: Who are you?

ʆ(ᄼヮ ᄾ): I'm Canada!

* * *

Canada's Birthday – MxA

As I walked to the Conference Room, I felt pretty good. I had my big coat on with my black pants, my big goggles on my head and Kumajirou in my arms. Today was my day, and nobody could take that away from me. Today, July 1rst, was my birthday. I am officially 145 years old, and if you think that's old, England is way older than me. I wonder how he looks so young for such an old age. As I trotted in the Conference Room, I did expect some nations to say 'Happy Birthday, Canada!'. But no. Nobody dared to speak to me, not even looking at me when I walked into the room. _Well, that's really considerate of them, eh!, _Ithought to myself. Well, I shouldn't be that surprised, since the other countries barely know who I am. Oh well, I'll just have to survive another day of people ignoring me.

"Bonjour, Canada! How are you doing aujourd'hui?".

"Oh, allo, France. Je vais bien, comme toujours!", I answered with a fake smile. I tried really hard to hide my disappointment, but of course France saw right through me as always.

"Aw, don't lie to me, Mathieu! So, what is really your mind?", he asked.

"Well, it's my birthday today, and nobody told me 'Happy Birthday!'. It's probably just because they have no idea that I exist.", I sadly said.

"Ah! But I'm sure everybody knows, but-".

"Frog face! Come help me fix my banner! And stop trying to get Matthew to sleep with you! I will not let him be swooped away by you! ", England angrily cried.

"Honhonhon… Don't worry, my dear Angleterre, I will only have you and no one else!"

_Huh? What are they talking about? I guess they're probably talking about their sex life again… Whatever, I'll just leave and I'm sure they won't even notice. _And I was right. I quietly got out of the conversation to go sit in my rightful place, in my rightful chair. I could see in one corner China, Japan, Hong Kong and Korea talking about who-knows-what, in the other France and England still arguing about their relationship, and lastly America boasting about him being the hero while eating a hamburger. Sigh, it was going to be a long meeting.

X

"So, as I, the hero, was saying, we should create a super big mechanic hero that's like, super big, and transport him into space so he could destroy the meteoroids from crashing into our dear planet Earth from exploding in to tiny little pieces and ending our lives. So, who's with me?".

England spoke first after America's speech:

"You git! We aren't even that advanced in technology! Even Japan can't build something that big! And you, Japan, don't even think of agreeing with him."

"Nani? I haven't even thought of that…", the Japanese answered.

_Hah, yeah right. Liar._

And then something happened that none of us (including me) wouldn't have thought it would ever happen. Greece spoke:

"Well, I think it would work really well, ναί?".

And that's when all hell broke loose.

England was having a fit with Greece, who couldn't care less about him, and Japan was supporting his Greek friend. Then France was telling Hong Kong how he could give him the night of his life, and of course the Asian nation had no clue about the French's choice of words, and Russia had tried the same with Spain, when Romano suddenly appeared to save his friend, with Italy right behind him. Like always, Germany had to save the day:

"LISTEN UP! If these meetings alwways end vwith fights, why do vwe hold them anyvway? America, you should vbe more organised… Wirklich…".

"Yeah, we should-a make some-a pasta, white flags, then hold-a hands in harmony! Ve!", Italy responded.

_Ugh, if things stay the way they are, I think I'll blow up…_ I thought about what I was going to do. Then I decided. _'Know what, world? I'm __leaving__._ I got up, and hastily opened the Grand Door and closed it… HARD. _Great, now what? I guess I'll just go home and make pancakes… With maple syrup, of course._ And that's what I did. I grabbed Kumajirou who escaped from my arms and left. Before I got outside, I turned my head back, thinking about what I did. Well, it's their own fault for ignoring me all the time and it's my birthday, too. No regrets, right? So I went out from the slightly cold house to the warm exterior. _Ah, I could go in my pool after my pancakes, since the weather is nice._ Thankfully my cottage wasn't really far from the building, so I walked. I remembered the first time I went to USA to have my first conference with all the new countries. I tried to show them my real self, but they went on the meeting like I didn't even exist! _At least I know why they ignore me,_ I said to myself. I started humming my national anthem until someone bumped into me:

"Ex- excuse me…", I whispered. When I got to look up at the person, it was an old man, probably half my age.

"It's all right, sonny. At least none of us was harmed. Good day to you, mon garçon.", the elder answered.

"You speak French, mister? Quelle surprise!", I exclaimed.

"Ah yes, sonny, I do. It is because I come from Canada. What about you?".

"Well… I grew up in Canada my whole life!". I couldn't say that I am Canada, now could I?

"I see… Well, good day to you, son!".

"And to you too, mister!", I replied back with a smile on my face.

It was good, feeling like you're known by at least one person that you haven't met. That elder could have just said nothing and continued his walk._ Well, on to the cottage!_

"Right, Kumajirou?".

"Who are you?".

"I'm Canada, silly.".

I really am happy.

X

"I'm finally here! And that walk took more time than expected, huh, Kumajirou? Not only we bumped into that elder, but we met other people too! They were all so nice!".

"Yeah, I'm hungry", answered the polar bear.

"Don't worry, once we're inside, I'll make you some pancakes.".

Kumajirou purred and hugged me tightly, which he usually does when he gets what he wants. I took off my shoes with my spare hand, while the other one was holding the hugging bear. I placed them beside the 'Welcome!' carpet in front of the door, and reached for my keys that were in my coat pocket. _Ah, there we go! Put the key in, turn the door handle, then go in the kitchen and make pancakes! My day will be purely Canadian, after all._ I was satisfied for my day, but not to the fullest. Well, I guess it has to do. _It's better than last year, at least. America couldn't stop putting scary movies in my PVR! Seriously! We were both crying like infants after 'The Exorcist'! _I sighed, and turned the door handle. As I lifted up my head, I could see…

THE COUNTRIES!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTHEW!".

OH. MAPLE. GOD. WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED.

Confetti was flying everywhere, and I could see a big banner which was written 'HAPPY B-DAY'. Now I know what England was working on in the Conference Room.

"I-uh… W-wait, w-what?". I just couldn't understand what happened.

"Well, dude", America was the first to answer, "I-OUCH! England!".

"What America was trying to say, Canada, is that WE decided to throw a party for you, since WE haven't done any in the past, and I apologise for that.", England said, after punching Alfred in the gut.

"But at-a least you have-a one, I never got-a one…", Romano grumbled.

"Don't put-a down the mood, fratello! We'll-a throw you one when it's-a your turn!", Italy chirped.

"Oh, guys, I… don't know what to say...", I said, still confused. "Wait, then why did you ignore me this morning? It wasn't really polite! When it was your birthdays, I said happy birthday!".

"Well, since genius here", Prussia said while pointing at America, "thought it would be suspicious if we told you, so he said to keep our mouths shut, which was totally not awesome!".

"Oh, well, I don't think I would've guessed that you guys would throw me, especially me, a party! Wow, you really are amazing!"., I excitedly said.

"Oh yeah, and don't worry about the food, 'cause China and France cooked. Thank Heavens that it wasn't England, right Mattie?", America loudly said.

England frowned to the American's comment:

"You unforgivable git! Don't you remember when I used to feed you when you were younger?".

"Ok, whatever, dude! Let's start the party!", America yelled,

"YEAH!", answered the rest of the countries.

Oh Maple, when they told me they brought beer (and vodka), I knew it was going to be a crazy night… Just what I needed.

X

So, in my opinion (yes, I do have rights), the party went a little too overboard. Of course, everybody was drunk, I think. Thank the Maple God I only had one Canadian beer, or else I would be just like England. Maple, Arthur was really drunk. I had never seen him so wasted in my entire life! He was babbling on and on, asking himself if he was catholic or protestant. What a weird guy. France and Russia were doing what they do best; asking people to 'become one with them', or so Russia says, and Belarus was right behind him (wasn't she bothered about Russia's actions?). The Asian nations were in their own group as always, probably talking about their technology and how to improve it even better. I guess they're worried about this morning's topic. I turned my head over, seeing Germany, Prussia, Italy, Spain and Romano. I couldn't figure out what they were saying due to the music being played too loudly. I could also see Hungary, Latvia, Estonia, Sealand and, Austria, Australia, Belgium, Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Lithuania, Poland and many others were dancing in the middle of the cottage's living room. Kumajirou was nowhere to be found, but I wasn't worried. He can manage on his own, right? I still had my drink in my hands, making it twirl so it could form a sort of whirl pool. I wasn't bored, but I had the feeling that everyone was having more fun than me. I lifted my eyes from my red glass to America. He seemed bored too, since everyone was busy with the party. _Well, it won't hurt just to talk to him, right?_ So I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards him. Of course, Russia spotted me and practically ran to me :

"Become one with Russia, da?", he asked.

"Russia, ask someone else.", I said in a sulky mood.

"Ah, but everybody has become one with me, but you and America. Except, he's just so, innocent. I can't lure him… But you, at least, had been touched by France, no?"

_He just won't stop, will he?_

"Ivan, stop. Isn't it my party? Can I have one day without someone harassing me, just one?", I said.

"Oh, but I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers. Nobody will know, it will be our dirty little secret…", Russia whispered in my ear.

I shivered, thinking of the things he could do to me. Right he was, France did touch me in certain places I wish I've never known before I was a teenager, but I can't give up my first time to someone like him. It's pure nonsense. Cutting my train of thought, Russia pulled me closer to him, which scared the living maple out of me. I knew that physically, I was weaker, but I had to do something. I wasn't going to get harrassed by him!

"Ah, your hair curl. May I… Pull it?", Ivan cooed into my ear.

"N-no, wait! Don't do that!", I pleaded.

"Aw, just one pull. It's the least you can do, since you don't want to become one with me…", he softly said.

And then he pulled it.

"AH! W-wai- ah…". I moaned. Yup, now I'm scared that he's really going to rape me tonight.

"More, Matvie, more…". As he said that, he pulled harder.

_I can't take much longer of this…_, I thought. _Please, someone, help me…_ I was about to give in, but suddenly I heard a voice from afar:

"Russia, my man!", Alfred screamed happily, suddenly his expression changed, "LET. GO. OF. MATTIE. NOW.".

His blue eyes turned cold as he said those words. Maple, I had never seen him like that. Russia let go of me, backing away slowly and finally turned his back on us. I bet all my maple syrup he went to go hunt another prey. I turned to face Alfred, and thanked him.

"No prob', dude. I saw him playing with your curl, and I know how you hate having it being played with, so I saved you like the hero I am! HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Oh yeah, and I wanted to ask you something …".

I could barely hear him over the music, so I told him that we should go talk in another room. He agreed, and we walked into my room on the first floor. As we walked in, I locked the door so no one would interrupt. We could only faintly hear the music from upstairs, which would help us understand each other while talking. We sat down on each side of the bed, facing each other.

"So, what did you ask me?", I asked him.

"Well, I was wondering if I could… Pull your curl?...".

_Wait, WHAT?_

"But, don't get me wrong! If you don't want to, then that's fine, but I was sort of jealous, since that vodka addict could pull it but I can't…", he said, pouting.

"…".

I thought for a moment, and then I answered:

"Fine, but in return, you have to-.".

"Kiss you? Of course! Heroes always kiss their woman!".

"B-but, that's not what I- Mmhhh!"

He caught me by surprise. His tongue danced in my mouth, just exploring the inside. I was in shock, simply not moving. No, I didn't feel repulsed, but more… just shocked. Alfred broke the kiss, and asked me one thing:

"So, can I do both at the same time, then?".

_Like, kissing and pulling my curl? That would be too much!_

"W-well… I don't know about tha- Ahh!".

Then he started pulling. It was so good, not like Ivan did._ I wonder why…_ I'm at my limit. I can't seem to stop groaning, since Russia already 'warmed me up' before.

"Wow, you react this much just by pulling your hair curl? I could do this forever if I could see you face like this.".

I crouched on my knees, holding my blanket, trying to resist to the temptation of giving in. Maple, it's so hard. Hearing my heavy breathing didn't help, since it probably turned Alfred on, so he continued on pulling my curl, but even harder.

"But, wait, not t- that hard, A- Alfred! Ahh! Hey, what are you doing- Mmmffnn?".

He suddenly stopped roughly playing with my hair, and flipped me on my back. He moved on top of me and started kissing me again. Surprisingly, I kissed him back. My body felt hot all over, and I just couldn't stop. He was too good! He probably understood that I wanted more, more of his touch. Knowing that, Alfred continued on pulling my curl. Maple, both in the same time was really too much.

"Mattie, will you want to go further?", he asked me.

"As long as you don't hurt me, since it's my birthday…", I answered back.

"Ok… And, just sayin'… I'm on top.".

"Aren't I supposed to be on top? Geography always tell the truth, eh…", I said.

"Who's the hero?".

"You are…"

"Exactly, now relax, it won't hurt as much if you resist."

And that's where my mind went blank.

X

**Next morning**

"Unnn… Why do I hurt all over..?", was the first thing I said when I woke up.

I looked over to my right, and I found Alfred, sleeping happily besides me. _Oh no, don't tell me we…_ I looked back to my body, to see that I had no clothes on me. _Well, he's going to have a big scolding once he gets up, that's for sure. _I leaned on top of his face, and landed a soft kiss on his forehead. _Well, I can at least tell him it was the best birthday ever!_

* * *

So, did you like it?

I'm sure you did!

So, if you're wondering about the translations...

Je vais bien, comme toujours!= I'm doing well, as usual!

ναί?= yes?

Wirklich= Really...

mon garçon=my son

Quelle surprise!= What a surprise!

Well, I think that's it!

Hatsu out!


End file.
